Midnight
by Mishkia
Summary: This first started as a dream. Its about vampires and a girl who is thrust into the world of night. Against her will. Can she return the love of the Vampire King as their Imprinting flourishes?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what the hell?" I held my head as I sat up suddenly. Where the hell was I? It was dark, for the most part. With a few beams of light shining through some ominous crack in what looked like the ceiling? I sat back on my heels, shaking the feeling of dizziness and nausea; or at least trying to.

"You in there, Stop moving!" A deep male voice startled me. I looked around franticly, trying my hardest to see where the voice had come from. What the hell was happening? One moment I was asleep in my own bed, and the next I'm in some dank, dark, wet room freezing my ass off. What was going on?

I sat back against the cold wall, shuttering. Was I naked? Ow! A blindingly bright light flooded the small room. My eyes strained against the pain to see what was happening. A very strong hand yanked me up by my upper arm. No doubt that would leave a bruise.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against the foreign hand. Pulling and dropping my weight wasn't working. "Let go!" I screamed. A hand struck me across the mouth "Shut it." Tears pricked my eyes, as my tongue was flooded with the taste of copper and salt. Where was this man taking me? ? Where was I? Why me?

I squeezed my eyes shut as I was pulled into blindingly bright light. "Here," the deep male voice was so close now. "That bitch has fight in her." Bitch? Who the hell did he think he was? "You will not talk of her in such a manner. Do you understand me?" A new voice had entered the conversation. A female voice. "Do you really think you could mend things with Noah if he found out what you have done here?" There was a long pause.

"What do you mean, 'what I have done?' Are you telling me this woman is connected to him in some way?" There was a sliver of fear in his voice. "Tell me if 'Future imprinting' means anything to you." She sounded very sure of herself. But what the hell was 'future imprinting'?

Oh, Oh goodness. Everything was getting dark. I went limp against the man's body, my legs and hips resting on the cold stone floor. "What did you do to her?" The female voice sounded very scared. "I just simply..." That's all I remember.

"Oh god," I groaned. Turning over to hug the closest pillow. Pillow? I shot up out of bed. My eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Oh my lord. My mouth gaped open at the sight of the magnificent room I was in. The room was huge. The blankets on the enormous bed matched the soft blue of the curtains draped over paned glass windows with soft multi-colored light flooding all over the marble floors. The high cathedral ceiling was accented with a crystal chandelier that cast a soft glowing light from thousands of candles. The walls were a slight off white color, with paintings of flowers, a woodsy scenery and a portrait of what looked like a family from the 1800's.  
A very tall, very big armoire looked to be crafted out of cherry wood stood at the left of the room. Its bulkiness blocking what looked like the entrance to a balcony. The double glass doors closed in front of very thick curtains, blocking any traces of light that might want to come in without permission.

The left of the room was bare, except for a very tall, dark oak door with double handles. Where did that lead? Most importantly, two double wooden doors were facing the bed, directly in front of me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to get out of bed. Pain. I lifted the shirt from my body. This wasn't my shirt. Who undressed me? Or rather, who dressed me? My abdomen was bandaged and stained red. What had happened to me? One of the double doors opened and my head jerked up to meet whomever was entering the room.

My heart nearly skipped a beat. A very tall man entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah was about 6' 2". Wearing a black suit coat with a white buttoned shirt and black tie he looked professional, like a sexy version of a lawyer. His black trousers made his legs look lean, adding to his height. His shoulders were fairly wide, with hands that looked like he could crush the world with one squeeze of his hand. Little did Karah know, that it wasn't his size that could destroy the world.

He made his way over to the bed, making Karah move instinctively away from him, her back pressing against the headboard. A look of worry passed over his face as he got nearer. His Grey-green eyes staring at her from underneath a crop of black hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed about five feet away from her. And stayed there. Saying nothing.

She wanted to run. Something about him made her uneasy, like a cat would a mouse. Karah's hands braced out to her side as she pressed herself further away from him. She didn't want to be near him. Something wasn't right here.

"You do not need to be scared of me, little flower." His voice was deep. Soothing. Relaxing. Almost like a trance. Something inside of her flared to life. Her heart beat quickened. "I don't know you, i have every right to be scared!" She was unsure of what was to happen. She didn't know where the hell she was, surrounded by people she didn't know. She wanted answers. And She wanted them damn quick.

His jaw flexed, his eyes closing for a brief moment. All he wanted to do was hold her. Everything inside of him screamed at him to take her into his arms and hold her, and never let her go. How could he? She was scared of him. What had happened to her before he had gotten there? If Jasper had hurt her in any way, he would have his head ripped from his body and mounted on the wall. His children, grandchildren, and any who flourished from Jasper's seed would feel Noah's pain.


End file.
